Muppets eating other Muppets
Ever since the early days of Sam and Friends and Muppet commercials, there has been a long tradition of Muppet characters eating each other. In the "Inchworm" sketch, which Jim Henson performed on many variety shows in the 1960s, Kermit the Frog would sit on a wall, eating passing worms. A Muppet monster would drag Kermit off the wall and then re-appear making a chewing motion, creating the illusion that Kermit was eaten whole. For later sketches, a "slit" in the second Muppet's mouth was made so the eaten Muppet could be pulled through and, if necessary, performed from inside the second Muppet after being "eaten". ''Commercials swallows Mack]] * Wilkins Coffee: A whale eats Wontkins * Southern Bell Telephone: Big V eats Mack * C & P Telephone Co. of VA: Big V eats Mack The Ed Sullivan Show * "Rock n' Roll Monster": Sour Bird eats the dissolved monster * "Glow Worm" sketch, 1966: Kermit eats two Muppet worms and Big V eats Kermit during the "Glow Worm" sketch. * ''I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face: Yorick attempts to eat Kermit. * "Music Hath Charms" sketch, 1967: A piano eats Kermit. * "The Glutton" sketch, 1971: The Glutton eats a shunken Glutton and then tries to eat Ed Sullivan. * "The Computer Dinner" sketch, 1967: The monster eats the Talking Machine. ''Sesame Street * Cookie Monster tries to eat Guy Smiley in a bakery segment when he thinks that he is the thing Guy told him that's eatable and rhymes with "buy" * In Episode 0001 of Sesame Street, a yet unnamed Cookie Monster tries to eat Kermit (by his frog leg), after devouring the letter "W" in his lecture. * A cow nibbles on a Muppet stack of hay as they exit frame in Forgetful Jones' "Oklahma" sketch. The Muppet Show eating Wayne]] about to eat Lenny]] tries to eat Zero]] eats Shakey Sanchez]] * Episode 103: Gorgon Heap eats Baskerville and Miss Piggy during the Sherlock Holmes sketch. * Episode 114: A crocodile eats two frogs during the "Never Smile at a Crocodile" number, but later spits them out. * Episode 115: Behemoth (unseen) eats Kermit for "Veterinarian's Hospital". * Episode 116: Gorgon Heap eats Wayne during the "Some Enchanted Evening" number. * Episode 119: Behemoth eats Shakey Sanchez during the "Under My Skin" number. * Episode 119: Gorgon Heap eats Pierre LaCousse and almost eats Kermit during the "Panel Discussion". * Episode 119: TV viewer is eaten by his TV during "Muppet News Flash". * Episode 119: The Muppet Newsman is eaten by his desk during "Muppet News Flash". * Episode 202: Behemoth tries to eat Zero in the opening. * Episode 202: Zero tries to eat Sam and Mean Mama tries to eat Zero during the closing. * Episode 204: Gorgon Heap eats Lenny the Lizard in a new version of the "Glow Worm" sketch. * Episode 205: Judy Collins: The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly swallowed a fly, a spider, a bird, a cat, a dog and assorted other shadow-puppet animals before she exploded. * Episode 210: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the entire machine in a new version of the "Monster & Machine" sketch. * Episode 221: The Automatic Wastebasket tries to eat Beaker in Muppet Labs * Episode 222: Monsters eat the singing Cheesecake at the end of "Cheesecake" * Episode 223: John Cleese's agent is eaten by Mean Mama in the first backstage scene. * Episode 223: The liquid Spooble is drunk by the Trumpet Fazoob during his interview. * Episode 224: Sweetums and Doglion try to eat Cloris Leachman during "Just in Time" * Episode 316: A lunchbox eats a construction worker. * Episode 419: A shark tries to eat a lobster during the UK Spot "Boom-A-Raka-Sacky". * Episode 418: A Crocodile tries to eat a frog during "Disco Frog". * Episode 419: A Crocodile eats the Newsman when he says the name of the Egyptian Crocodile-God, Rezal-evad-gib. * Episode 515: Mean Mama swallows First Mate Piggy during "Pigs in Space" Mentions * Episode 115: During the talk spot, Kermit tells Candice Bergen that last week, Sweetums ate the guest. Muppets Tonight * Episode 102: Garth Brooks: Big Mean Carl eats Buffy on ''Swift Wits. * Episode 105: Cindy Crawford: Big Mean Carl eats Winky on Swift Wits. * Episode 110: Martin Short: Big Mean Carl eats Magda on Swift Wits. * Episode 201: The Artist Formerly Known as Prince: Big Mean Carl eats Bill the Bubble Guy. * Episode 204: Pierce Brosnan: Big Mean Carl eats Rufus and Arthur Modell on Swift Wits. * Episode 206: Paula Abdul: Big Mean Carl eats Raymond J. Saluga the Porcupine. * Episode 206: Paula Abdul: Big Mean Carl eats Hopper on Swift Wits. * Episode 211: Andie MacDowell: Big Mean Carl eats a frog. * Episode 211: Andie MacDowell: Big Mean Carl eats Alfonso D'Bruzzo. * Episode 212: Johnny Fiama Leaves Home: Carla the Big Mean Mom eats a backstage crew member. Mentions * Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer: Rizzo the Rat reveals that he ate the Dancing Cheeses. ''Fraggle Rock * Boober and the Glob: A big pink glob eats Cotterpin and several other Doozers. The Jim Henson Hour * Science Fiction: Jo Beth Garfdoohoo eats the judges of the alien beauty pagent. * Food: A lizard eats a bumblebee, then a snake eats a lizard, a hawk eats a snake, the hawk crashes into a tree and falls and gets eaten by a crocodile, who gets eaten by Luncheon Counter Monster, who gets eaten by Doglion. * Food: Animal eats a bee. * Food: Anthony and Fern eat the Screaming No-Nos. From the Balcony * Episode 24: The Blimp eats The Defroster. Muppet Meeting Films * Coffee Break Machine: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the Compu-Coffee 2000. * Leo and the Monster: Luncheon Counter Monster threatens to eat Leo if he doesn't shorten his speech. * Think Bigger: Big Mean Carl eats Boo Monster. Kokomo Music Video * A shark tries to eat an Inkspot. Dinosaurs * Episode 101: The Mighty Megalosaurus: Earl Sinclair almost eats Arthur Rizzic. * Episode 105: The Howling: Roy Hess eats a live creature who can be seen while Roy eats with his mouth open, but spits it out. * Episode 203: I Never Ate for My Father: The Swamp Monster eats Robbie Sinclair, some small creatures and later Earl. * Episode 205: Endangered Species: B.P. Richfield eats the two Grapdelites. * Episode 214: Fran Live: Robbie eats a live creature, but spits it out. * Episode 222: Slave to Fashion: The Swamp Monster eats various dinosaurs on the "Totally Hidden Predator" TV show. * Episode 310: Wilderness Weekend: The Swamp Monster tries to eat Earl, Robbie, Baby Sinclair, Roy, Sid Turtlepuss and Gus Spikeback. * Episode 313: Getting to Know You: Baby eats Francois Poupon. * Episode 316: Steroids to Heaven: Dolf and Robbie eat some of the Thornoids. * Episode 406: Terrible Twos: The Swamp Monster eats Dr. Elliott Piaget. * Episode 413: Into the Woods: The Swamp Monster eats a baby dinosaur in the "Your Solo Wilderness Ritual" video. Mentions * Episode 203: I Never Ate for My Father: A small creature in the woods says that he tried to get his son to be a carnivore, and ate him when his son didn't become one. * Episode 217: A New Leaf: B.P. Richfield says that he ate a little boy for breakfast and was planning to eat that boy's sister for lunch. * Episode 224: WESAYSO Knows Best: B.P. Richfeild says that he bit his nephews head off. * Episode 308: Hungry for Love: It's revealed that B.P. Richfield ate his daughter Wendy's last four boyfriends. Disney Xtreme Digital * In a "Do Not Touch" video, Kermit gets eaten by an alligator. * In a starting video on Arbor Day, Luncheon Counter Monster eats a bunny. Haunted Holidays * Big Mean Carl eats the Pink Frackle and Mo Frackle. Miscellaneous * In the virmup video for "Habanera", the Swedish Chef ends the number by swallowing Beaker. * In the virmup video for "Bohemian Rhapsody", Big Mean Carl eats Rizzo and two other rats. * In the virmup video for "Stand By Me", Big Mean Carl eats several rabbits during the song. * In ''Kermit's Swamp Years, Kermit almost eats Horace D'Fly, before spitting him out. Mentions * In Here Come the Muppets. Floyd Pepper says that Animal likes kids, and adds that he had two for breakfast. Category:Character Lists Category:Food